The Most Terrifying Day of My Life
by Hudine
Summary: AU: 9th DoctorRose thingy: Reflection as The Doctor comes across the most frightening thing of his life... Something even more terrifying than the Daleks


**Title: **The most terrifying day of my life

**Author: **Hudine Wolfspirit

**Rating: **K New rating system means suitable for all ages.

**Paring: **None

**Distribution:** Anyone that wants it

**Spoilers:** Rose, the end of the world

**Summery:** 9th Doctor/Rose thingy: Reflection as The Doctor comes across the most frightening thing of his life... Something even more terrifying than the Daleks

**Category**: Drama/Romance/AU

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine! It belongs to rich people not poor penniless me who is not making a penny out of this. Only made for the enjoyment of others (please don't Sue me). Dr Who is a trade mark of the BBC, to see more about the BBC and Dr Who go to www. BBC . co . uk /Doctorwho

**Notes: **This is AU it don't exactly follow cannon, my take on things. NO FLAMES SAYING IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY

**Feedback: **To hudine at and ICQ 59461891 or yahoo IM: Hudine

**Dedications:**

**WARNINGS: None**

The doctor paced around the room impatiently. He wanted to be in there, but they wouldn't let him in. They wouldn't let him see her.

It was the year three billion, well out of her time, yet there she was stuck in a strange earth hospital; and it was all his fault. If he hadn't gave into his loneliness that fateful day in London, during the year 2005; let her stay with her boyfriend; then Rose and himself would not be in this mess. Thinking back this was around the area he had first laid eyes upon her, she was in the basement, the shop dummies getting ever closer; then just in time he had grabbed her by the hand and they ran. He kept running into her after that; first at her mother's flat, then later when they had copied her boyfriend and was drilling her at the restaurant. He had pulled the boy's head off, and secretly he had got a kick out of it, even if he didn't know why then; thinking back it had to have been because the boy had Rose and he didn't. He had subconsciously hoped if she thought he was dead she would stay with him.

Later she had surprised him. She was just put through the shock of her life, then managed to find the transmitter that was embarrassingly looking him in the face the whole time. Then she did something else unheard of, she had saved his life. When he had asked her to come with him it broke his hearts when she first turned him down. The Doctor spent a good few years wallowing in self pity after; somehow he just could not get this girl out of his head. So after many indecisions and wrong turns later he decided to go back and try again. As soon as Rose's eyes lit up at seeing him again he knew he had won.

From there he took her into the future to see the day the earth exploded. He didn't know why then but after it became clear to him. He wanted her to understand the loneliness of being the last one. It really in a way made it easier to talk and tell her stuff the Doctor had never even dreamed of telling anyone before. When she had took him for chips after and she agreed to continue to travel with him, he knew things was going to be ok.

Over the years things developed between them, blossoming into far more than a mere friendship. Then one day he took her to meet his old friends from Earth. The Brigadier was holding a Christmas party at his house, and all his old friends from UNIT was going to be there. It was actually Rose that found it in the next day's times with an article by Sarah Jane Smith; so The Doctor asked Rose if she would like to meet all his old friends and she agreed.

**Flashback**

"Everyone is going to be here you know," the doctor told Rose excitedly. "You want to hear the dirt about me, you'll find out loads here. Quite a few people have travelled with me, not all from UNIT; been invited by The Brigadier personally. He's known me longest of all, met a lot of people I know." He smiled the big grin that she's grown to love, just like the man; even if she didn't know how to tell him.

"A lot of women," she remarked half joking and half jalousie.

"It just sort of worked out that way." He continued babbling on, "I've never had anything other than friendship if that's what you mean. No was always too busy, almost getting killed for that sort of thing."

"That I could believe," Rose muttered back seemingly unheard, never really knowing since she's noticed The Doctor has always had selective hearing loss.

"Sarah Jane, Joe Grant, Liz Shaw, Tegan, Harry, Benton, Mike Yates, Ace." He smiled remembering his last travelling companion, which he had taken in as a surrogate daughter. She knew almost as much about him as Rose did, and he was looking forward to seeing her again. Tegan on the other hand was going to be hard. He had once had feelings for the Australian girl, although no where near as strong as what he was feeling for Rose now. It had hurt him deep inside the day she had ran, and he hoped to make some sort of peace with her.

"Yea, well first we got to get past the guards," Rose remarked as they walked up to the front gate.

"Where is your car?" the skinny young guard dressed in UNIT standard issue uniform; asked.

"Oh my transport is parked away a bit, thought we could use the walk; right Rose."

Rose who was used to the Doctor's gate crashing by now answered automatically, "yes it's a lovely day," even though it was one of the most god dam ugly days of the year.

The boy who had to be no more than enlisting age looked sceptical, "in the rain?"

"Oh yes, we like the rain, it's very refreshing," Rose quipped back before The Doctor could even open his mouth.

"I need to see your invitations."

"Oh yes I have them right here," The Doctor reached into the pockets of his black leather jacket and handed Rose a yoyo, ipod, pack of cards, sonic screwdriver, TARDIS key, and pulled a bag out of his pocket, "Jelly Baby?" He asked the guard who shook his head in the negative, a little shocked at all the stuff. "Ah here it is," he pulled out a black wallet with a blank peace of paper in it. "See here, I'm the Doctor and Rose is my plus one."

"Ok, everything in order. Have a good time," the boy then stepped out of the way and the doctor thanked him as he and Rose walked past arm in arm.

"Slightly Psychic paper gets them all the time," The Doctor remarked as Rose giggled.

"I still remember the first time I seen that trick, and it still never ceases to amaze me it still works."

They got to the front door and there was an older man nearing retiring age stationed on invitation duty. He was muttering about getting caught doing something or other and getting stationed 'baby sitting'. "Invitations?"

"Here you go, it says here, Doctor, plus one, this is Rose Tyler my plus one."

"I think you should look again if you think I am that daft. That paper is blank."

The doctor was genuinely shocked, it always worked on people without training against that sort of thing; but Rose wasn't phased and picked up for him, "Well it's the rain you see. The ink ran."

The man seemed to look closer at it as in a spell, then he shook himself out of it. "No looks like it's been blank a long time to me. Not even the right colour. I have no idea how you two got past the front gate, but this is a private party."

"Ok, ok. So I misplaced my invitation, but I assure you my name is on that list." The Doctor stubbornly crossed his arms, "I am a personal friend of Brigadier Left-Bridge Stewart."

The guy snorted, "yea and if I had a pound for every time I heard that, I'd be rich. Name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Well I got no 'just the Doctor' on the list."

"Ok then try Doctor John Smith."

Rose suppressed a giggle, she knew it wasn't his name. He had told her his real name to shut her up, after daily asking for two years straight. Although she had heard the assumed name before, and lately he had taken to using her last name instead of 'Smith', saying there is too many of them out there.

To his surprise there was one on the list, "ok we have a doctor J Smith but I will need to see some ID."

"I don't carry ID."

"Well no ID; I will have to escort you and your lovely friend off the premises."

"Now hang on!" The Doctor exclaimed but it was stopped by a snort of laughter from behind.

Rose and her Time Lord friend turned around to see a man in an old warrant officer's uniform with greying hair. "Why is it every time you go somewhere you get into trouble."

"Benton! John Benton, your a sight for sore eyes," the Doctor shook his hand in welcome.

"Now come on George, aren't you going to let the Doc past." he looked him up and down, "he's got better dress sense than last time we met, he's went and changed his face again, but who else could be trying to gate crash with an old piece of paper while there is a blue police box down the road a bit."

"Sorry sir. Just doing my job." He moved aside and let the three of them past into the house.

"So you done it again huh?" Benton asked.

"A few times actually. Long story."

He nodded knowing it probably was. "So who's your young friend?"

"Benton, this is Rose, Rose this is Warrant Officer John Benton, we worked together in UNIT."

"Good to meet you Rose. I'm off to tell the other's your here Doc. Sure they will be glad to see you." Then he disappeared off.

"And were did he drag you from then?" Asked another female voice with a London accent.

Rose turned around to see a woman around her age, with long dirty blond hair, tied back, and she looked a little out of place with blue jeans and a black bomber jacket, a bag through over one shoulder.

"London, 2005."

She shook Rose's hand, "I'm Ace, nice to meet you." She looked over at the doctor, "what happened you Professor?"

"Long story Ace."

"Let me guess the Master came back from the dead and got you?" Ace asked like a little kid looking for a bedtime story.

"Well... first time, sort of yea." He dragged Ace and Rose over to a more private corner, where there was a sofa, a coffee table, and a chair opposite. Rose and the Doctor sat on the sofa and Ace sat on the chair. "Was actually the hospital ER in San Francisco that finished me off. Got shot, ended up in surgery, had a reaction to the drugs, took me hours before I regenerated. Woke up in a morgue, younger, horrible hair, worse sense of dress once I got some clothes. I didn't even know who I was at first."

"Gordon Bennit. So that psycho is still out there?"

Rose unconsciously reached and squeezed his hand. She knew Ace was like a daughter to him, and had heard much about her. If this was anyone else she doubted he would have told them this much. The Doctor squeezed back glad she was there. Rose had became his rock over the years. "I don't know. It's hard to say others could have survived but as far as I know I am the last. I can't feel them."

"Feel them? The last? The last what?"

"Time Lord. I am the last..."

"What happened!" Ace asked in shock.

"There was a war with the Daleks. We lost, Galifry was destroyed, as well as everyone on, and around it. Everyone came home to defend our people, even renegades once cast out like the master. He saved my life. After all the time we spent fighting and him trying to kill me; he knocked me out, and sent me off in my TARDIS with a note, of what he had done and why... He'd used his own TARDIS as a bomb to destroy the Dalek fleet, in doing so he may have been too late to save our people, but saved millions of lives and civilisations." He moved closer to Rose for more comfort, he had told her all of this which was the only time he had told anyone his story. "The master was my brother, that's what we were never telling anyone. When he went mad on his twelfth regeneration he had ceased to become the brother I knew and the master was born... He never wanted to admit we where related and that was fine by me, as far as I was concerned my brother was dead. Then he went and done something selfless and heroic and completely dispelled my vision of him, and made me see my brother was still in there somewhere after all. I awoke in my TARDIS and I was on earth, looking like this."

Ace looked at him in awe, it was something she would have never expected. She knew better than to ask why he can't go back in time and do it all again, it was against the laws of time, he had explained to her once while in the old familiar incarnation. It had only been months since she last seen him. Before any of them could say anything the moment was lost by a blare of blond hair, and a young girl no more than five had wrapped herself up around the doctor.

Rose was laughing and looked at the little girl, "now aren't you cute. I'm Rose, what's your name."

"Kara," the little blue eyed girl replied as the the doctor settled her in his lap.

"Kara, what I tell you about running up to strangers!" An Australian voice called.

"He seems ok to me," the little girl huffed, "he just seemed so sad, and lonely. He needed a hug," she declared.

The doctor grinned and hugged her back with one arm, not letting go of Rose's hand with the other. Human children can be quite empathic, this one seemed very in tune to her surroundings. "Oh it's ok, Tegan. She's sweet, she yours?"

Tegan stopped in her tracks and looked at the man her daughter had currently wrapped herself around, and the blond woman beside him. "Yes, she's mine. Her father and I been looking everywhere for her..." It then hit her that he had used her name, "how did you know my name..."

"Well I guess I have changed since we last met. Four times to be exact."

Tegan's eyes widened and she almost gasped as she took him in and just knew, "Doctor?"

"The one and only," he replied and Rose rolled her eyes a bit. "This is Rose by the way, Rose this is Tegan, my favourite headache," the doctor joked.

"Was he always this full of it?" Rose asked Tegan and Ace.

"No," Tegan replied and Ace grinned.

"He used to be worse," she replied for her.

"And better looking," Tegan joked and the three girls started laughing.

"Thanks, you girls know how to make a guy feel good," he replied sarcastically.

The little girl removed herself from the Doctor's lap and hugged herself up to her mother. Then she noticed something and smiled, "Doctor, you got to kiss Rose."

"I what?" He spluttered out and Ace and Tegan held in a laugh at the reaction, as Rose was stunned as well.

"Mistletoe, she's sitting under it and your the nearest boy," Kara explained exasperated.

"And you got to do it properly." Ace added amused, at the trapped expression.

Of course he'd wanted nothing more than to do that since they had first met, not that he'd have admitted it then even if you started pulling his teeth out. He looked at Rose pleadingly who only replied, "oh come on then. It is a tradition here on Earth you know." She had wanted it badly too, from the moment he had grabbed her hand and told her to run. Slowly and nervously seeing no way out, he inched forward until his lips was inches from hers, then feeling an overwhelming urge of anticipation as his lips started to tingle, they closed the gap and their lips met in an explosion of excitement, lust and even love. He never knew what love was, but when he had kissed her then he had just known from instinct. From that moment he knew he never wanted to be alone again, and this amazing earth woman made him feel wonderful and somehow complete.

The look in their eyes as they broke apart then told that the feeling was mutual. It was quite a while before they had broke out of the spell and noticed Ace and Tegan had left them to it. He grinned, Tegan always was going to be the death of him; now she had set him up, along with her young co-conspirator, and he wouldn't be surprised if Ace was in on that too.

**End Flashback**

It was a fun time that party, and as soon as he had got Rose back alone in his TARDIS he had 'pounced' on her. Well that's what she maintains anyway. Although it is a little debatable who pounced on who first, either way he wasn't complaining. But all that is what has lead to this moment and why he was in a hospital waiting room, scared out of his wits. He'd rather be back in the war, face Daleks, Cybermen, ANYTHING, but this waiting. Then the door opened and he swung around, as a doctor came in through the door.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy, and your mate is fine."

Then at those words, he felt his hearts pound more, and next thing you know he was on the floor as he fainted.

A pregnant woman beside him laughed as the Doctor came around and helped him up, "first time I take it? My second husband did the same thing."

The hospital doctor laughed a little and took him by the arm, "come on then, time to meet your son." They got closer and allowed him in to a recovery ward where Rose looked really groggy from the operation. She was holding a little bundle of blankets, and as he got closer he could see a little head with little waves of dark hair. "Both hearts going strong. I must say it is such a rare privilege to deliver a Galifrayian baby. I thought your kind was extinct."

The Doctor swallowed, "not anymore." He got closer and kissed Rose on the lips quickly.

"Here," she handed him his new son and as the little blue eyes looked up at him he actually cried a little.

"He's beautiful Rose," the Doctor replied as he held the boy as if he would brake.

"Do you have a name? I know we agreed to call him Jacob, but he should have a Galifrayian name as well," Rose asked.

It was easy, there was only one name he could think of right now, "Koshieshi after the man that saved me and gave his life to save so many."

"Your brother." Rose stated more than asked, "Jacob Koshieshi Tyler. Sounds good to me."

And from that moment the Doctor was no longer alone in the universe, there was a new hope for his people, and for the first time since the war he could feel the spirit of the time lords again.

Fin

**Want any more? Please review, I live for feedback.**

** XXXXX**  
** XXXXX**  
** XXXXX**  
** XXXXX**  
** XXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
** XXXXXXXXXX**  
** XXXXXX**  
** XX**

**  
**


End file.
